


Remembrance in our cabin.

by WarandLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarandLove/pseuds/WarandLove
Summary: A gift for that special someone, for the annual Mischief and Mistletoe 2018





	Remembrance in our cabin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



_ They sang of a realm of Gold.  _

_ They sang of Odin and his Queen. _

_ The princes, one, gold as the sun. _

_ The other, seemed to blend into the shadow _

_ From which his brother cast. _

 

_ Thor praised be, Loki only a formidable trickster. _

 

It was cold upon the mountain, or at least, I think it was. It never really bothered me. Snow falling rapidly into my green eyes. Damned that, if Thor was here… He would- Thor would be fine. I was lucky I escaped from the mad Titan. Now a few more ways to meet up with her in that damned cabin. Our cabin. With Sif in the cabin, we could retaliate on the purple nuthouse, get our realm and comrades back, and everything would be as before.

I promised him, that the sun would shine on us again, and it will. 

 

_ A girl like no other in the realm. _

_ Dark-haired, just like the second prince.  _

_ Whispers throughout the court, _

_ About the soon to be a shieldmaiden  _

_ Also soon to be bride of the golden prince. _

 

If only they knew the truth. Her heart was safe to say not with the firstborn prince, but the one whose hair mirrored her own locks. They’d been close when they were small. She remembers a time where the other girls teased her about her dream. The one to come to her aid was none other than Loki the mischief maker. She told him that day, that she wouldn’t need saving. He retorted that whatever just happened between the other girls and her counted as saving, she would have a really hard time taking on actual fights in the real world. 

She pushed him onto the ground that day but gave a small thank you as gratitude for standing up for her. She had manners after all.

 

_ The three children grew up side by side.  _

_ Forming a deep bond, together with three other warriors. _

_ They, a ragtag group, also some of the best warriors, _

_ the realm has produced. _

_ The two raven-haired children, however. _

_ Their bond went beyond that of friendship. _

 

As time passed, and the children transitioned into their maturity, they grew closer than ever.

Their small bodies transformed to that of muscle and curves. Their hard training paying off both in and out of the training ring. 

 

_ He told me that none could love me as he could. He whispered it into my body. Made sure I’d never forget it, even after he died. Again and again, would he whisper it, like a prayer. _

It’s cold, the only warmth is coming from the hearth. He would be here soon. Reaching up to brush some hair out of my face, I tugged the shawl closer to me. This cabin was our rendezvous point, and so much more than that. But this would be the place where we would fell our biggest foe yet. You won’t know what’s coming for you, Titan.

 

I’m almost there, almost to our cabin, our private bubble in the ever-expanding universe. Almost home in her arms. Able to just take her in, it has been too long. The air is dry and oddly wet at the same time. Slicking my wet hair back, squinting through the rapidly falling snow, a soft glow shined in the distance. She’s there. 

 

Armour polished and laid ready to wear on the chair. Small crystals on the table, both letting the soft glow shimmer within. My body is tense. I can feel him, he’s near the cabin. Sitting in front of the running hearth, the fire almost feels like him. He’s been through a lot, we both have. His fall from the Bifrost, then when he got back, in the cell. His magic certainly improved, from not getting us caught in the act while I visited him, if only for a short while.

 

_ A ball, held in honour of Thor. The firstborn. _

_I sneaked some glances at him,_

_ he kept staring at me. _

_ We kept our courting behind closed doors _

_ and behind pillars. _

_ Behind his magic.  _

 

The hardwood underneath my blue fingers feels old. It has been here for over thousands of years, but I guess it feels… distant. 

Pushing my way inside, shredding myself of the torn cape, licking my lips, my eyes had to adjust to the fire inside the room. “Sif, you’re here.” The silhouette in front of said fire, turned, her bare body free for my eyes to drink in, but that was secondary to what I wanted to do first. “Are you alright?” My eyes softened as I took in her form, cuts and wounds, clean, but still there. She nodded and motioned me closer to the hearth. “I’m so relieved that you escaped, Loki” Her hoarse voice rang in my ears, her warmth embracing me, I leaned in, never wanting to let go of her again. “We will get our realm back, our people. Thanos will pay.” She hugged me closer. 

 

“It wasn’t just the Titan.” He whispered. I held him at arm's length. “It started with... Hela, Odin’s firstborn.” My breath got caught, a lump was clumping itself together. “Firstborn? Hela?” He closed his eyes, “Yes.” “How?” I retracted my arms, hugging the shawl even closer to me, he came up to me, pulled my back into his chest. 

“Well, when two persons like each other very much” He mumbled, peppering kisses along my jaw. “Not like that, you know what I mean.” I snapped. “She came and slaughtered Asgard, wanted to take her for herself, proclaiming herself to be Queen over Asgard. She killed everyone who stood in her way.” He sighed, I looked at him over my shoulder, he felt cold against my skin. “And you didn’t stand in her way?” I asked. “Of course I did, ultimately Asgard fell, Thor and I along with our team escaped with what was left of us, and then the Titan came, you know the rest” His eyes fleeting from mine. “You are here now, we will get back at them.” 

I cleaned up my scraps and wounds in the washroom. Trying to make myself at least presentable for her. It has been too long since I truly felt her, but so much has been left unsaid, will she even want me? Want me just as bad, before I fell? My mouth turned into a sneer.

“Loki?” Her voice sounded like bells swaying in the wind. She pushed her way into the small space I was occupying. A silence fell over us as I turned, as we drank each other in, forever trying to burn each other into our memory. The calmness that seeped into me, was broken, as soon as she asked those words.

 

“How did you escape from there?” 

 

_ They sang of a realm of Gold.  _

_ Two princes, one like day, _

_ the other like night. _

_ Soon they will sing, _

_ of two raven-haired lovers. _

_ Lovers and fighters. _

_ Fighting in the midst of a purple terror. _

_ Fighting for the sun to shine on them once more. _

  
  



End file.
